Farming training
Training farming starts with harvesting allotments, hops, and bushes at lower levels and shifts focus to wood trees and fruit trees at higher levels. Doing farm runs for all patches is the general approach to farming until around level 70—specific advice for each of the patches and runs is found below. Hops and bush patches are middling experience and many players avoid them entirely, instead focusing on allotments and wood/fruit trees. After about level 70, the best way to train is to plant trees/fruit trees, alongside with calquat trees. In order to counteract the cost of planting trees for experience, it is recommended to farm herbs and cactus: they are often nicely profitable, and higher-levelled herbs yield modest experience. In this article, advice that applies to both wood trees and fruit trees will refer to "trees". When advice applies only to wood trees or to fruit trees, the applicable term is used. Strawberries and watermelon are referred to as vegetables here for convenience. As with all training guides, players should sample many options before deciding what is best for their specific situation. It is best to experiment with all modes of training before deciding what is optimal; do not blindly follow advice given here. General tactics and pointers * Watering plants will ensure they do not get diseased. Make sure to do this after each growth cycle. * Buy a scroll of life as soon as possible. The value of its seed-saving ability cannot be overstated. * Buy the Greenfingers aura and use that on every run, this combined with Juju farming potions can yield a lot more produce * Take a giant ent with you for Fruit Trees, Hops and Bushes for a higher yield, good for Coconuts to pay for magic trees. This stacks with the Greenfingers aura. Do the Fruit trees first so you have them for the coconuts if you are short when you start. * Make the best Sign of the Porter you can and equip one before starting and take 3 to 4 with you, this will save time noting the produce with leprechaun and is just very handy. This also allows you to take more and get more done. * Break your runs into sections for example, trees and fruit trees then allotment/herbs/flowers/belladonna/mushroom then Bushes then 'Hops with ending near a bank as much as possible or have a decent tele ready. * Put your teles/tools on an ability bar. * If you have done Runespan buy the Greater Runic Staff and load it with 1000 Fertile Soil or Remote Farm (you can own more than one loaded with different spells). Then you can use the Remote Farm one for quick checks and to use the Remote Cure Disease option, very handy and then take the Fertile Soil one with you and swap out for the Secateurs/Shield each time. * Using "farm runs," (or "crop runs") which entail rapidly harvesting and re-planting specific sets of patches, is best. There are five sets of patches: allotments, hops, bushes, trees and fruit trees. Special patches, such as cactus or belladonna, may be included in these runs, and doing allotment runs but only harvesting herbs is also common. When starting these runs, withdraw all teleport items, seeds and payments and ''use the toolbelt for tools. Make sure you have a watering can and compost with the leprechauns, but using the toolbelt will prevent you forgetting tools. * All patches (except herb patches) have a farmer attached to them. These farmers will offer advice on farming, but more importantly they will ensure that no crops in their patch will die—so long as they are paid each time something is planted. The payment depends on the crop planted; it is usually yield from a lower-levelled crop. A full list of all seeds and payments is here. Players need to perform their own calculations on the value of these protections, though advice is given in each section below. * Super compost is always a good idea on patches. Patches with variable yield (herb, hops and vegetable patches) will have increased yield when grown with compost. Bushes and fruit trees will always yield the same number of produce (for example, all fruit trees will yield six fruits) and so compost does not affect their yield. However, compost also make plants less likely to die, which saves time and money. It is also good to use compost even on patches which the farmer has been paid to protect: though compost is not needed to ensure survival for these crops, it will make crops grow in less time. (Crops grow in a specific number of cycles of a predetermined time, such as ten cycles of forty minutes for yew trees. If a plant gets diseased during a cycle and is cured, it must start the cycle over. Protecting farmers do not prevent disease, they simply cure it instantly. Since compost reduces the likelihood of disease, it also means that plants are less likely to have to repeat a cycle, thus allowing them to be harvested sooner). ** Player-made super compost is inexpensive and should always be used on herbs. Coconut shells and pineapples are cheap and easily purchasable items which can be used to make super compost. It is a simple thing to make a batch of super compost each allotment run, and should be done. Regular compost is perhaps sufficient for many low-levelled crops, but super compost is preferable unless the player is destitute. * The Amulet of farming and the Amulet of nature are useful tools. These amulets can be bound to specific patches, and will alert the player about the status of the crop: if the player is wearing the amulet while online, it will hum when the patch becomes diseased or becomes fully grown. They can also be rubbed to check the status of the patch. The amulet of farming will be destroyed after eight charges are used (one is used each time the amulet is rubbed) and can only be bound to allotment patches. The amulet of nature can be bound to any patch, and has unlimited charges. The amulet of nature will further allow players to remotely pay the farmer to watch the patch, as well as be teleported to the patch if the crop becomes diseased. These amulets can be quite useful in ensuring that farm runs are done efficiently, since players can know the instant the crops are fully grown and thus another run may be started. Consider using an amulet of farming for allotment runs, and an amulet of nature for tree runs. * Make clever use of time when planting trees. Try to do a run in the morning, once midday and once before retiring. Yews, for example, need six hours to grow but three runs can be done in just over twelve hours (8:00 am, just past 2:00pm and just past 8:00pm). * If possible, try doing Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains because of its 3500 farming experience reward while requiring no farming level requirement. If done at level 1 farming this reward will level you straight to level 17 farming (nearly 18), allowing you to start farming oak trees which are generally easier and faster experience than farming vegetables. Farm running Crop running is rapidly harvesting and replanting all the patches in any given set of crop: allotments (which have two vegetable patches, one flower patch and one herb patch); hops patches; bush patches; wood tree patches; and fruit tree patches. Allotments There are four allotments: Falador, Ardougne, Port Phasmatys and Catherby. (Maps are available here.) Common ways to get to these patches include, in decreasing order of efficiency: * '''Falador: Using the explorer ring (3 or 4) to teleport to the cabbage patch; a player-planted spirit tree in Port Sarim; The Clan Vexillum; Draynor Village lodestone teleport. * Ardougne: Ardougne cloaks 2, 3, and 4 (though only the elite cape provides unlimited teleports); Ardougne lodestone teleport; using the skills necklace to teleport to the Fishing Guild; using the combat bracelet to teleport to Ranging Guild; * Port Phasmatys: Modified farmer's hat, Ectophial; Fairy ring ALQ, Canifis lodestone teleport * Catherby: Modified botanist's mask; Catherby Teleport; Catherby lodestone teleport ** For general allotment runs, the order of patches is unimportant. Many players like to end in Catherby or Prifddinas, because there is a bank nearby those locations. A commonly used order is Ardougne→Port Phasmatys→Falador→Catherby→Prifddinas. * Plant the highest-levelled vegetable possible in the allotments. * Specific fully grown flowers will protect specific growing vegetables from disease, thus ensuring their survival. A list of which flowers protect which vegetables is available here, and white lilies protect all vegetables. Players must decide if they wish to harvest the flower patch each time and pay the farmer to protect vegetables, or if they will leave a planted flower in place and use it to protect the vegetables. If using a flower to protect the vegetables, plant the one which corresponds to the vegetable planted. If instead using the farmer to protect the vegetables, plant the highest-levelled flower possible (for experience) or marigolds/limpwurt seeds (for profit). * Choosing which herb to plant is trickier. Valuable herbs need more-expensive seeds, and herbs always run the risk of dying. Players should use this calculator to decide which herb is best for their situation; snapdragon, toadflax and avantoe are generally considered good options. * Using produce on the leprechaun will note it, so do that instead of dropping the produce. Consider also using the produce in the compost bin to make compost. Hops runs There are four hops patches: Lumbridge farm, McGrubor's Wood, Yanille and Entrana. (Maps available here.) * Lumbridge farm: Using the combat bracelet to teleport to the Champion's Guild; Varrock lodestone; Lumbridge teleport; canoe travel from anywhere on the River Lum. * McGrubor's Wood: Seers Village lodestone; Camelot teleport; Fairy ring ALS; using the combat bracelet to teleport to the Ranging Guild. * Yanille: Watchtower teleport; Yanille lodestone; Teleporting to the Yanille house portal; Fairy ring CIQ. * Entrana: Balloon transport system; Port Sarim lodestone and catch a boat; Amulet of Glory teleport to Draynor. ** Specific order is unimportant, though keep in mind what items may not be taken to Entrana. * Plant the highest-levelled hops available: they are not generally profitable, so experience is the focus. * Consider ignoring these runs: they are poor experience and inconveniently located. Bush runs There are five bush patches: Champion's Guild, Rimmington, Kandarin Monastery, Prifddinas and Etceteria. (Maps available here.) * Champion's Guild: Using the combat bracelet to teleport to the Champion's Guild; Lumbridge teleport; canoe travel from anywhere on the River Lum; Varrock lodestone teleport. * Rimmington: Teleporting to the Rimmington house portal; using the Skills Necklace to teleport to the Crafting Guild; Balloon transport; Port Sarim lodestone teleport. * Kandarin Monastery: Any of the Ardougne task set capes; Fairy ring DJP. * Prifddinas: Crystal teleport seed to Crwys District; Prifddinas lodestone teleport (requires completion of Plague's End quest) * Etceteria: Player-planted spirit tree; Fairy ring CIP. ** The Champion's Guild bush patch can be done at the same time as the Lumbridge farm hops patch to save trips. * Plant the highest-levelled bushes available: they are not generally profitable, so experience is the focus. Poison ivy seeds will always survive and therefore cannot be protected by the farmer. However, if you are going for profit and experience you can plant whiteberry seeds to harvest white berries, which are worth }} coins each. Wood tree runs There are six wood tree patches: Lumbridge, Varrock Castle, Tree Gnome Stronghold, Falador Park, Taverley, and Prifddinas. (Maps available here.) *'Lumbridge:' Lumbridge teleport; using the Amulet of Glory to teleport to Draynor. Lumbridge Lodestone teleport. *'Varrock Castle:' Varrock teleport; Ring of Wealth teleport to the Grand Exchange; GE Spirit Tree. Varrock Lodestone Teleport or the Edgeville Lodestone Teleport for quick access to the GE. *'Falador Park:' Falador Teleport; Skills Necklace teleport to the Mining Guild. Falador Lodestone Teleport. *'Tree Gnome Stronghold:' Spirit tree; Gnome glider. Ardougne Lodestone Teleport. *'Taverley:' Balloon transport; Taverley lodestone teleport; Teleporting to the Taverley house portal; Falador teleport. * Prifddinas: Prifddinas Lodestone teleport, crystal teleport seed to Trahaearn district. **Varrock Castle (Varrock teleport)→Gnome Stronghold (GE Spirit tree)→Lumbridge (Lumbridge teleport)→Taverley (House teleport)→Falador Park (Falador teleport)→Prifddinas (Prifddinas Lodestone). *Unlike allotments, hops and bushes, trees are not grown by using a seed directly in the soil. They must be made into saplings first. Saplings are created by using a seed, with a trowel in the inventory, on a plant pot which has soil in it; they must then be watered with a watering can. Once watered, it will take anywhere from seconds to ten minutes before they sprout into saplings. They will sprout into saplings while stored in the bank. It is good to have a large sum of these saplings already grown when training. Saplings cannot be sold, however, so care should be taken to not make more saplings than needed. **Use a sapling on an empty tree plot with a spade in the inventory (or tool belt). To remove a tree, chop it down with a hatchet, and use a spade on the stump to remove it and receive roots. **Consider not chopping these trees down, and instead paying the farmer 200 gp to remove it. The leprechaun will not note the logs received from chopping trees down, so they must be dropped (or lit on fire) and this takes time. No roots will be received if the farmer chops the tree down, but there is still a chance to get a seed back from the scroll of life. *Nominal experience is received from planting the saplings, but most experience is derived from checking the health of the trees once they are done growing. Once the health is checked, they may be chopped down like a normal tree. They will regrow and may be chopped down again for more logs, but the health cannot be checked again. *Acorns and willow seeds are cheap: plant acorns from levels 15–30 and willows from 30–45. Maple, yew and magic seeds are more expensive and are plantable at 45, 60 and 75, respectively. Deciding which seed to plant depends on the player's goals and means: the highest-levelled seed will yield the most experience, of course. But players who are conscious of the cost should consider their funds when deciding which seed to plant. This calculator may be of assistance when deciding. **Once the health of a willow tree is checked, it will begin to sprout willow branches. These may be trimmed by using secateurs on the fully grown tree. The branches are used as a tertiary in a giant ent pouch, and so are modestly profitable. However, only six grow at a time and they cannot be clipped immediately after checking the health. Efficient farming requires that new trees be planted immediately after checking the health of old ones, so serious farmers should ignore these branches. *Acorns and willow seeds are cheap, but the costs to get the farmer to protect them are comparatively high; paying for these is only a good idea if players are only interested in the fastest experience possible with no concern for cost. Maple and magic seeds should always be protected, but protecting yew seeds is an inefficient use of funds. The cost of their protection is almost as much as the seed itself: over time players will spend more money if they protect all yew seeds instead of protecting none and having some die. They should only be protected if players are totally unconcerned with money and only seek the fastest experience possible. Fruit tree runs There are seven fruit tree patches: Gnome Stronghold, Catherby, Gnome Village, Brimhaven, Lletya, Prifddinas (top of Meilyr district, requires completion of Plague's End) and Herblore Habitat. (Maps available here.) *'Tree Gnome Stronghold:' Spirit tree; Gnome Glider. *'Catherby:' Catherby teleport, Gnome Glider to the top of White Wolf Mountain; Camelot teleport. *'Gnome Village:' Spirit tree; Yanille Lodestone, Fairy ring CIQ. *'Brimhaven:' Karamja Lodestone; Take the boat from Ardougne for 30gp; player-planted spirit tree; Karamja Gloves 3 to Shilo Village, Cart to Brimhaven; House teleport to Brimhaven; Charter ship to Brimhaven *'Lletya:' Crystal teleport seed, Tirannwn lodestone, Tirannwn quiver 1 *'Herblore habitat:' Witchdoctor mask; juju teleport spiritbag. * Prifddinas: Lodestone and run NE to Meilyr, or use the crystal teleport seed (Meilyr). **Gnome Stronghold (GE Spirit Tree)→Gnome Village (Gnome Stronghold Spirit Tree)→Catherby (Catherby Teleport)→Brimhaven (Charter boat from Catherby docks to Brimhaven)→Herblore Habitat (Witchdoctor mask)→Lletya (Elf crystal)→Prifddinas (Elf crystal). *The mechanics of these runs are generally similar to wood tree runs. Instead of logs they yield six fruit which will regrow over time once picked. Giant Ent familiars give the possibility of picking two instead of one fruit, so summoning one for runs is advisable. All fruit must be picked to chop the tree down, and no logs will be given when chopping nor will roots be given when removing the stump. Farmers will remove the tree for 200 gp like wood trees, but since these do not give logs it is not necessary. *Apple, banana, orange and curry seeds are inexpensive. The highest possible of these seeds should be planted. Pineapple, papaya and palm at levels 51, 57 and 68 respectively are more expensive. As with wood trees, players need to consider their financial means as well as their experience goals when deciding which seeds above curry to plant. *Banana and curry seeds should only be protected if experience is the only consideration: the seeds are cheap and the payments expensive. Pineapple, papaya and palm seeds should be protected. For orange and apple trees, the payment is lower than the yield from orange and apples and should always be protected. Combined Tree run *'Varrock Castle:' Varrock Teleport, Varrock lodestone, ring of wealth teleport *'Gnome Stronghold:' GE Spirit tree *'Gnome Village:' Gnome Stronghold Spirit Tree *'Lumbridge:' Lumbridge teleport, Lumbridge lodestone *'Catherby:' Catherby lodestone, Catherby Teleport *'Taverley:' Catherby cliff shortcut, Taverley lodestone *'Herblore Habitat:' Witchdoctor mask, Juju teleport spirit bag *'Brimhaven:' Brimhaven lodestone, Brimhaven house teleport, Charter boat from Catherby docks, Karamja gloves 3 teleport to Vigroy's cart ride *'Falador Park:' Falador Teleport, Falador lodestone *'Lletya:' Elf crystal, Tirannwn quiver *'Prifddinas:' Elf crystal, Prifddinas Lodestone, Gnome Glider As usual, the order is mostly unimportant outside of a few key points in the run. For example, it is best to go through the Varrock Castle, Gnome Stronghold, and Gnome Village patches in a group. Also, if using the Catherby cliff shortcut, note that it only works from Catherby, meaning Taverley must be done second. It is also possible to visit additional patches during this run. The Hops and Bush patches near the Champion's Guild can both be tended immediately after the Lumbridge tree patch by using the canoe, The Catherby allotment patches are easily on the way from the Catherby fruit tree patch to the docks to Brimhaven. Special plants * Spirit trees are worth planting. The seeds are generally free to get and the payment is nominal. One player-grown spirit tree can be planted at 83 Farming. Before it is usable, the player must check the health of the tree. With a farming level of 86 and after completing The Prisoner of Glouphrie the player can have a total of two spirit trees planted at a time. And with a farming level of 89 and completion of Plague's End quest the player can have a total of three spirit trees planted at the same time. * Calquat seeds, which can only be planted in the middle of Tai Bwo Wannai, should be planted at level 72. The seeds are enormously cheap for the experience they give. The best way to get to the location is the Tai Bwo Wannai teleport scroll. These trees may be harvested individually or made part of another farm run. Fruit tree runs are convenient for this purpose: the Brimhaven fruit tree patch is a quick run north from the calquat patch and so teleporting to Tai Bwo Wannai may be used instead of taking the ship from Ardougne. Calquat have long growth times, however, and are prone to disease. Instead of waiting for the calquat to be done before starting a fruit tree run, simply do fruit tree runs on schedule and check calquats while running by. The amulet of nature is useful for this purpose, as it can be used to check whether calquats are done. * No other special crop — belladonna and evil turnips at Draynor Manor; Mushrooms at Canifis and Cacti in Al Kharid—is much worth doing regularly. The cactus is useful to plant, as its spines will regrow once picked, and they can be picked whenever in the area. The other three must be replanted after each harvest, and are so not very useful. However, when doing bushes, if fairy ring teleports are used between Kandarin monastery and Etceteria, the mushroom patch can be accessed, as it is right next to the fairy ring in Canifis. * The Jade vine may be worth farming after Back to my Roots, giving 1500 Farming experience. Herb runs Generally, the only way to make considerable money in farming is by growing herbs. Other produce is sellable but tends to be poor money. The mechanics for herb runs are similar to allotment runs, though it is advisable to include the patch atop Trollheim, unlocked by doing My Arm's Big Adventure. But don't forget the herb patch at the Crwys clan in Prifddinas (requires completion of Plague's End). The Trollheim patch allows more herbs to be planted and herbs planted in it will not die. Herbs grow in 80 minutes, so several runs may be done a day. It is also highly profitable to use juju farming potions, obtained from the Herblore Habitat. If using juju potions, be sure to start at Trollheim. The potion only lasts five minutes, so drinking it just before harvesting from Trollheim ensures the length from the Trollheim teleport to the patch need not be walked while the potion is active. Other tips for training * Set the gatherers on Miscellania to collect at least some maple logs. This will yield bird nests, which often have high-level seeds in them. More importantly, they may contain spirit seeds. Spirit seeds yield the highest experience for any single seed, and are cheap to farm. While level 83 may seem unattainable at early levels, having collected a nice stack of them over time is helpful when they can finally be planted. * If ignoring bush patches, consider planting at least one at the patch next to the Ardougne Monastery. Wear an Ardougne cloak and teleport to the Monastery before each farming run, and pick the berries each time to sell for profit. * Growing and high-alching Aloe in Daemonheim has been recorded to realistically gain around 9k xp per patch per hour. More xp per hour could be gained by doing multiple patches, however the xp per hour per patch would be reduced slightly. * Wilderness Warbands are very good for training Farming, starting at level 1 and all the way to level 99. At level 90+ Farming, a player can get over 300k Farming experience by doing all three daily runs. * Experience can be earned from Divine Herb Patches. You can only make one daily but you can use them as much as you can daily. It's also profitable, and can give a little bit of Herblore experience too if you clean the herbs you get. Training Level 1-27 You need 9,730 xp to achieve level 27 Farming. Players should rake weeds from any patch and plant potato seeds (level 1), onion seeds (level 5) and then cabbage seeds (level 7). Planting tomato and sweetcorn seeds is not recommended at this point. It is advised to put the weeds into the compost bin (there is one at each allotment) to make normal Compost (you need to wait 35-50 minutes). When the compost in the bin is rotten enough, it can be opened and a bucket can be used on it. Each bucket filled with compost gives 4.5 xp. It is not recommended to plant any other seed at these levels, because the chance of your plants dying is very high. In addition, there are some quests with no/low Farming requirements that give easy experience, such as: * Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains - 3,500 xp * Perils of Ice Mountain - 500 xp (requires level 10 farming) * Bringing Home the Bacon - 350 xp (requires level 14 farming) 27-42 Players should start planting oaks (acorn) and apple trees (apple tree seed). Use the seed on a plant pot filled with soil, then use a watering can filled with water on the pot. Wait 5 minutes. Your tree seedling will turn into a tree sapling. Now you can plant the pot in a fruit/tree patch (it is recommended to use compost or super compost on the patch to reduce the chance of the tree becoming diseased, and eventually dying). After ~16 hours (880 minutes), the apple tree can be "checked" to gain 1,199.5 xp, and even more if the player picks the apples for 22 xp each. You can cut down your tree and remove its stump to plant another tree. Oaks take ~3 hours to grow, and give 467.3 xp for checking (cutting your tree will NOT give any more farming experience). For additional and faster experience (faster in terms of time for your sweetcorns to grow, you should plant trees too for max experience), plant sweetcorn seeds. Each sweetcorn gives 19 xp when harvested. It is advised to put a scarecrow in the flower patch near your plants (use a bronze spear on a haystack (use a normal sack on a hay bale which doesn't have the "search" option), then use a watermelon on it). At level 30, stop planting oaks, plant willow trees instead. At level 39, you may choose to plant orange trees instead of apple trees. 42-57(-99) Players can now plant curry trees in a fruit tree patch, which takes approximately 16 hours but may take up to 20 hours to fully grow. Checking on the plant will gain 2906.9 and harvesting will grant 15 xp each. This method is cheap due to the price of the seeds and may even be slightly profitable. 57-68 At level 57 you may start to plant papaya trees which will give 6146.4 xp. Due to the high price of the seed, many players may wish to keep planting curry trees to save money in the long run. 68+ At 68 farming you may start growing palm trees. These provide 110.5 farming experience for planting and gives you 10150.1 experience when fully grown. They may be harvested for 6 coconuts for 249 experience. Total they provide 10509.6 experience after harvesting the coconuts. Players taking this route may wish to collect the coconuts if they plan on planting Magic trees at level 75 for payment for the farmers. They take roughly 18 hours to mature to fully grown, but may take up to 24 hours. Those who planned on planting Palm trees once, harvesting, and replanting will take approximately 8 to 10 days depending on growth cycles to achieve 75 Farming. There are 7 fruit tree locations: Brimhaven (Karamja), Herblore Habitat (Karamja), Lletya, Tree Gnome Stronghold, Tree Gnome Village, Prifddinas (Meilyr), and Catherby. To do this method to 75 requires approximately + * 15}}*58}}. 75+ Depending on your route to 99 farming you have the option starting at level 75 to plant magic trees using magic seeds. You may find 6 farming patches around RuneScape which are located in Falador, Taverley, Lumbridge, Varrock, Gnome Stronghold and Prifddinas (which requires Plague's End quest to be completed). Each tree can be watched over by paying the nearby farmer 25 coconuts. Each tree takes approximately 480 minutes to grow and rewards you with 13,768 experience. This can theoretically provide 250,443 farming experience per day (including planting) if completed every 8 hours. This option is a very expensive way of training farming costing + }} per tree ( }} without coconuts). With this method only it will take you 11,824,010 experience to achieve 75-99 farming requiring approximately 47.2 days doing 3 farming runs per day or 70.8 days doing 2 farm runs per day. This method will cost approximately + }}*850}}. 91+ At level 91 with seedicide, Aquanites become a viable option for power training farming. The hourly experience rates run from 80k to 120k depending on the drops. Using seedicide before level 91 is not as effective as a lot of seeds aren't converted into experience. This and Livid Farm are the only two ways to "power train" the Farming skill. 96+ Players can now plant Wishing well bush seeds. These give 2,200 XP per checking, and costs }}. In the case they don't buy, you can harvest one and potentially get thousands of more seeds back. It is important to note that based on testing, harvesting a wishing well bush will on average result in a slight loss; returning 97% of the coins spent. See also * Farming growth guide * Seed gathering * Quest experience rewards - Farming * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Farming Category:Farming